Time Wolves
by EclecticKnight88
Summary: My first post journey's end story. What happened after the Doctor and Donna left the Tyler women and the meta-crises Doctor on Bad Wolf Bay? Will Rose ad the Doctor get to live their lives day after day or does the universe have one last cruel twist waiting for them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

 **Time Wolves**

 **Prologue**

Bad Wolf Bay

He left her!

He left her intentionally!

Yet, the Doctor was standing next to her and holding her hand. It was certainly a good way to get a headache trying to wrap your head around what had just transpired. Rose knew that she should be happy, and if she was honest with herself a part of her was, but it was only a very small part. How could she be fully happy when the Doctor had just broken his promise to her?

" _You, you just leave us behind. Is that what you're gonna do to me?"_

" _No, not to you."_

She remembered that conversation outside the chip shop when Rose had first met Sarah-Jane and fully released just how much of the Doctor she didn't know. It had been rather ignorant on her part to think that a man whom was nine hundred years old wouldn't have a past with women in it. Just as that had been rather cruelly proven wrong so had the Doctor's promise that she could spend the rest of her life with him by means of a horse, a window and a royal approved French tart.

"Rose?" His voice whispered softly in the wind, no doubt wanting to avoid Jackie Tyler intervening.

Rose suddenly and violently ripped her hand out of his, anger that had been building and boiling for the better part of seven years now exploding and whether it be rightly or wrongly it was this new version of the Doctor that was about to get both barrels.

"So, you're the Doctor too yeah?" Rose demanded more than asked, her voice harder than steel.

The Doctor looked at Rose confused by the sudden turn of events.

"I am." He replied simply, his eyebrows furrowing forward.

"Well, what you waiting for?" She asked.

"I'm not following," the Doctor replied.

"What? You want me to spell it out for you? You and your twin's plan to lock me away forever worked so you can take your cue and fuck off!" She yelled, angered at herself for the tears that broke free. Traitorous tear ducks.

The Doctor looked at Rose horrified.

"What? No...Rose I wouldn't..." The Doctor stammered but Rose cut him off.

"YOU JUST DID!" Rose shouted, gaining the attention of her Mum. "Oh, wait sorry, I forgot if it's not the TARDIS you use to run away from me it's a white horse and a French slut!" Rose continued, not caring if she was yelling or not.

"You did WHAT!" Jackie demanded. "When was this?" Jackie demanded before returning her attention to the mobile. "No, Pete it'll have to wait I just found out that the Doctor ditched our daughter for some French slut, Rose's words not mine." Jackie told Pete.

The Doctor cringed, now he had two Tyler women and a Pete Tyler most likely itching for his blood.

'Way to leave me in the shit there brother, you fucking coward!' The Doctor thought to the full Time Lord not caring if he heard or not.

The Doctor took a deep breath and tried to take hold of Rose but she backed away.

"Go on! Leave! It's what you're best at and when it comes to me you can't get away from me fast enough! So just do what we both know you're gonna do and LEAVE ME!" Rose shouted.

 _BANG!_

Rose lurched forward, the air sucked out of her as her hazel eyes locked on the Doctor and now completely void of anger. She and the Doctor looked down and saw a pool of blood appearing through her clothes.

"ROSE!" The Doctor shouted, launching forward to catch Rose in his arms.

He drowned out Jackie's screams of horror as the Doctor focused only on Rose.

"Stay with me, my love, okay. Just stay with me, okay." The Doctor urged Rose, his single heart shattering worse than when she fell towards the void.

It wasn't meant to end like this! Not like this, they were meant to grow old together and have a house, with carpets and curtains, a mortgage, KIDS so, so many kids. His soul mate wasn't supposed to be dying in his arms after yelling at him. It wasn't right.

It wasn't FAIR!

Blood began to trickle out of Rose's mouth.

"Say it again...please..." she gasped "even if it is a lie...just...say it again..." she pleaded.

The Doctor shook his head.

"It's not a lie, my love. It will never be a lie, even for the full Time Lord me. We love you, we are both so in love with you, Rose Tyler. Until the end of time itself we are always going to be in love with you." The Doctor told her, tears streaming down his face.

Rose managed a small smile before closing her eyes for the last time.

"No. Rose...ROSE!" the Doctor screamed, but there was no response.

The Doctor pulled her head to his chest and cradled her to him and let out a scream of pure pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 01**

 _9pm the next day..._

It took Pete Tyler far longer to get to Norway because Torchwood wanted to know what was going on and refused to let him go anywhere until they did. He made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a growl, it was Pete that was the Director of Torchwood and yet they were treating him as though he were a threat. Which was why both he and Jake Simmonds were convinced that Torchwood was behind this whole thing but Pete also knew that he couldn't tell the Doctor yet. In the poor man's current grief he'd be likely to fly off the handle big time and destroy Torchwood completely. Not that Pete didn't want to do just that himself but he always wanted to walk away from it with his heart still beating and Pete would be a fool to believe that the Doctor would be after the opposite result.

Pete stopped suddenly as he saw the room number and swallowed. He'd have to pay the owners extra for allowing the Doctor and Jackie to bring Rose here given...Pete closed his eyes tightly to stop the tears from forming and leaned his head against the doorframe. God, what had he been thinking denying Rose's words all those years ago when they first met?

"Daddy? Do you have another ouch?" Tony's innocent little voice came from his side.

Pete turned his head a little and saw his little boy of four clutching to his dear old uncle Jake, a man that was also desperately trying not to cry.

"Yeah, son. Daddy has another ouch, come here," Pete replied roughly before taking Tony from Jake's arms and Jake wasted no time in turning away to wipe his face.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Tony asked his little mouth pouting at the thought of his Daddy being hurt.

"How about a bear hug?" Pete suggested instead and his son instantly hugged his father as tight as his four year old arms would allow, which to be fair was rather tight.

It took Pete and Jake a good ten minutes each to gather themselves together before Pete knocked on the hotel room door. The door was opened just a crack to reveal Jackie's face wearing a look on her face that Pete wasn't expecting.

Fear.

"Get in, quickly," she urged and opening the door just wide enough for both men to slip through.

Seeing her son Jackie wasted no time in taking hold of Tony and Pete was quick to let him go knowing that Jackie would want to hold Tony as though her life depended on it. Jake closed the door and locked it to ensure none of the housekeeping staff came in.

"Jackie..." Jake began but the tears formed a new and he couldn't get the words out.

"Where's the Doctor?" Pete asked, a quick scan of the room told him that it was empty of everyone other than Jackie, including Rose.

"In the bathroom...he's...cleaning her up..." Jackie gasped out feeling like her heart was going to rip open.

Pete wrapped his arms around his wife and now only son and pulled them into a fierce hug. Jake walked over to the windows and peered out to make sure that nobody suspicious was hanging around, luckily everything looked clear.

For now.

It took twenty minutes before Jackie and Pete could unwarp themselves from the family hug and sit down, Tony was sitting on his mother's knee playing with her bracelet.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Mrs Tyler but can you tell me exactly what happened before..." Jake requested but couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Jackie squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before taking a deep breath and began telling Jake and Pete everything that she could about what happened yesterday after they returned to Pete's universe. During the story telling, the Doctor silently came out of the bathroom in a zombie like state and while she watched his every move Jackie made herself continue. Watching with regret as every word she spoke, the Doctor flinched violently.

"...we brought her here and...waited for you." Jackie finished.

Pete and Jake had silent tears streaming down their faces and for once either of them tried to hide them. Luckily Tony had fallen asleep in his mother's lap and was competely unaware that anything upsetting had happened.

"I remember when you two came over the first time," Jake began a nostaglic smile on his face. "it didn't take her long to make her mark in Torchwood. Ripped that moron Addams apart with such feriociousness i thought she was a wolf. You know there was a moment where I swear her eyes glowed gold as she was doing it," Jake told the rooom at large with a chuckle.

The Doctor, whom until now had been silently staring out of the window and feeling like the void, suddenly turned sharply to look at Jake.

"What did you just say?" The Doctor demanded,

Everyone, minus Tony, looked at the Doctor alarmed. None of them expecting him to say anything for some time.

"It looked like her eyes glowed gold," Jake repeated confused.

"and you said she was almost wolf like in her giving him a piece of her mind," the Doctor added an air of wonder in his voice.

Before anyone could say anything else there was a sound of something in the bathroom, the Doctor was ripping the door open before the other three adults could register what was happening.

The Doctor carefully and slowly entered the bathroom...was it possible that Rose's time as Bad Wolf...no...of course it didn't. The universe had never gave him such a reward before and it wouldn't do so now, well actually that wasn't true. The universe had rewarded him, it rewarded him the moment he took Rose Tyler's hand in that shop basement and said 'run' it was him, he was too scared and filled with too much self loathing to allow himself to take it and now his precious beautiful Rose...a noise came the bathtub.

His one sole heart was beating so fast the Doctor was certain that it would come flying out of his chest. His hand took hold of the shower curtain and pulled it back, the Doctor stumbled back at what was greeting him. It shouldn't have been possible...

"Jackie...JACKIE!" the Doctor called at the top of his voice and waking young Tony Tyler at the same time.

Jackie, Pete, who was holding a very upset Tony, and Jake filled the very small bathroom and looked down in shock.

For there in the bathtub where Rose's body had just been lying, was a very beautiful golden wolf and so very much alive. The Doctor, while the other three had their mouths hanging open, knelt down in line with the bathtub and the wolf, his eyes filled with awe.

"Rose..." he whispered as if it were a prayer and as if it were the magic word the same golden mist, the same as when the full Time Lord would regenerate, appeared from the wolf's eyes and surrounded her body completely before it returned to the eyes and revealed a very living Rose Tyler in the bathtub.

A very living and naked Rose Tyler.

"Well...that was interesting..." Rose said before offering a weak smile.

Jackie Tyler promptly fainted.

 **A/N: There you go everyone, hope you all enjoyed it and don't worry I'm still working on Chasing The Wolf, I'm just stuck on one particular piece of the chapter.**


End file.
